


Fight all your battles on your knees and you win every time

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body odor, Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Filthy, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Juvie, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Personal Hygenie, Uncut, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: How Mickey went from hating blow jobs to fucking loving them.





	Fight all your battles on your knees and you win every time

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe read the tags again? There are some pretty graphic descriptions of dudes' junk and spunk. 
> 
> Also, with the title, probably not what the original source meant. Whoops.

Mickey always thought sucking dick was the gayest thing he could possibly do. Even gayer than taking it up the ass. At least when he was taking it, he was getting something out of it. Blowing a dude? What did he get out of that? Other than a mouthful of questionable tasting spunk?

The first blow job Mickey ever gave was when he was thirteen. Some guy a couple of years older than him that Iggy hung out with. Mickey was terrified and angry when the guy called him out but got down on his knees anyway. Turns out Mickey didn't have much of a gag reflex, but the guy was still too rough and didn't warn that he was about to come. Mickey spat the come back in the guy's face and got the fuck out of there.

During Mickey's first stay in juvie when he was fourteen, he didn't have much of a choice. He was small for his age and to some kids his last name meant nothing, one of which happened to be his cellmate. So he had to suck his cellmate off every once in awhile. He hated every second of it. Mickey wasn't the cleanest person on earth, but he at least kept his junk clean. This guy didn't give a shit. His groin smelled like BO, he was uncut and was just as good at cleaning his foreskin as he was at cleaning the rest of him, and his spunk tasted like spoiled sour cream. Mickey tried to avoid swallowing at all costs; he'd usually end up puking it up later anyway.

After that experience, Mickey absolutely refused to do it. He may be gay but he wasn't a faggot. 

Ian didn't get it though. Would give this confused puppy head tilt. Tried to argue that sometimes fucking was inconvenient. He would suck Mickey off and Mickey would just give him a hand job in return. Then came the ultimatum: "Suck my dick whenever I want."

Mickey didn't want to agree to it, but he just got Ian back. He couldn't lose him again. So he got down on his knees. Ian was big, which was nice when Mickey was getting fucked, but intimidating in this scenario. Mickey just went for it though, worked past what little gag reflex he had, and took Ian all the way in. He pinned Ian's hips to the bed to keep him from thrusting though; Mickey didn't think he could handle that. Ian was at least polite enough to warn Mickey he was about to come and his spunk didn't taste that bad. Just as Mickey was about to spit it out, Ian tipped Mickey's chin up, forcing him to swallow. 

Ian seemed to constantly be horny. Mickey offered up his ass most of the time, but sometimes it was just too much, too painful, and he had to suck Ian off instead. It didn't take him long to get it down pat. Move his tongue like this, suck like that, make sure Ian's come hit the back of his mouth to avoid having to taste it too much. 

Then Mickey realized that he had all the power; Ian wouldn't try to fuck his face or force his cock down Mickey's throat because he was too damn nice or had manners or some shit. So Mickey could draw the blow job out until Ian was sweating and begging or he could make Ian come so fast that his orgasm wasn't even that enjoyable. It was a small point of control in their otherwise out of control relationship. Mickey started offering to suck Ian off before Ian could even demand it. He fucking loved it.


End file.
